Medicinal plants in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater
This article contains information about medicinal plants in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Unlike the other plants, these cannot be eaten: Instead, they can be used to create certain medical items for Naked Snake's survival kit. Collecting the four different medicinal plants is necessary for attaining the Markhor title after completing the game, although they can be difficult to find. If the player collects all of them in the HD Edition, the Achievement/Trophy "Just What the Doctor Ordered" is unlocked. Amur Kudzu Amur Kudzu is a plant that is a member of the bean family and a close relative to the Kudzu weed, a plant species from Japan. It is identifiable by its resemblance to a shrub with purple berries. The roots of the plant contain a number of isoflavones such as daidzin that have strong fever-reducing properties, and as such are also utilized to create cold medicine in Tselinoyarsk. They can be found in potted plants in one of the rooms of Graniny Gorki, the main lobby for Groznyj Grad, or near the tree that Snake's backpack was snagged onto in Operation Snake Eater. Chinese Plantain Chinese Plantain (written as "Cn. Plantain") is a herb that is named for its resemblance to a Plantain root, of which the latter is a floral family which includes fruits such as bananas. It is identifiable as resembling grass on top of moss. Its leaves and seeds contained large amounts of aucubin, choline, and tannin. When the plant is mashed up and placed on the wound, it helps to stop the flow of blood and ease the pain a bit, and as such is often used to create styptics. They can be found either as a potted plant in one of the rooms of Graniny Gorki, the main lobby for Groznyj Grad, or near the tree that Snake's backpack was snagged onto in Operation Snake Eater. Slav Horehound Slav Horehound is a herb that is related to the horehound family of flowers, a family of flowers that includes Ballota and Marrubium. It is identifiable as resembling a tall shrub with white flowers on it. It contains large amounts of diterpene, flavonoids, and alkaloids, giving it strong germicidal properties, and as such are often used to create disinfectant in Tselinoyarsk. They can be found either as a potted plant in one of the rooms of Graniny Gorki, the main lobby for Groznyj Grad, or near the tree that Snake's backpack was snagged onto in Operation Snake Eater. Ezo Comfrey Ezo Comfrey is a plant that is related to the comfrey family of plants and found only in Tselinoyarsk. It is identifiable as resembling a wide shrub with purple flowers on it. Its roots are extremely sticky, and as such, the Ezo Comfrey is usually used to create splints in Tselinoyarsk, due to the sticky roots being used as a plaster to fasten the affected injury in place. They can be found either as a potted plant in one of the rooms of Graniny Gorki, the main lobby for Groznyj Grad, or near the tree that Snake's backpack was snagged onto in the Virtuous Mission. Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater